


Dress

by just-another-killer-queen (orphan_account)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, brace yourselves for the terrible pickup lines by Rog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 07:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/just-another-killer-queen
Summary: You and Brian are best friends and you both secretly want more but neither of you makes a move. That is until you overhear a conversation between him and Roger.





	Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first reader insert story I post here. I hope you'll like it!  
> Please know that English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes, let me know so I can correct them.  
> Also, the title and some of the plot was definitely inspired by Taylor Swift’s “Dress”.

“Brian, you were  _amazing_!”

You practically threw yourself in your best friend’s arms when he was done recording his guitar solo for Bohemian Rhapsody, the newest song Queen has been working on.

“Thanks,” he laughed, wrapping his arms around you.

“I’m already in love with this song and it’s not even finished yet,” you said, pulling away from Brian, so you could look at the others.

They all smiled at you.

“Let’s go eat something,” Roger suggested. “I’m starving.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Freddie replied. “I haven’t eaten anything all day.”

You all went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

“I’m gonna get Japanese tomorrow, is that okay?” you asked. The only reason you were allowed to come with the boys to the farm was that you promised to help them out with mundane things such as buying them food and toiletries.

“That’s my favorite,” Roger replied excitedly.

“You’re spoiling us,” Brian said, and wrapped his arms around your waist from behind.

You blushed but hoped he didn’t notice. You had the biggest crush on him ever since you two met at college, but you were terrified of him finding out.

When you sat down and started eating, Brian put his arm around you again.

“Thank you for bringing us food every day,” he said. “I don’t know what we would do without you.”

“Bri, I know you can’t keep your hands off of (Y/N), but we’re trying to eat here, you know,” Roger commented. “If you wanna bang her, please do it somewhere else.”

Your body tensed as the words left Roger’s lips.

“Don’t be an asshole, Rog,” you told the blond man. “I’m gonna finish this in my room,” you announced, took your plate, then walked out of the room as fast as you could.

* * *

You calmed down after eating your dinner, but you still didn’t want to go back and have to talk to Rog again, so you figured you could read for an hour or so quietly in your room.

Just as you were about to open your book, however, you heard someone knock on your door.

“Hey, it’s me, Bri.”

“Come in.”

Brian walked in, closing the door behind him, and sitting next to you on the bed.

“Are you okay? I know Roger can be a dick.”

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” you reassured him. “I just needed to get away for a while,” you explained.

“I can leave you alone, if you want me to.” He was already getting up when you grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait,” you said. “Please, don’t go. I want you to stay.”

For a moment, you worried that you sounded a little too desperate, but Brian didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay,” he said then sat down on your bed, putting an arm around your hip. You leaned your head on his shoulder, breathing in his sweet scent.

* * *

“Where the hell were you last night? You just disappeared!” you heard Roger’s voice from down the stairs.

“I was with (Y/N). I didn’t want to leave her alone,” Brian responded.

“Dude, this is getting ridiculous! Why the hell didn’t you make a move on her already?”

You were about to walk down the stairs, but Roger’s last sentence made you stop dead in your tracks.

“I don’t think she likes me that way,” Brian laughed nervously. “I don’t want to ruin everything with her.”

“Oh, come on!” Roger continued. “Didn’t you see the way she looks at you? Like she’s about to rip your clothes off any moment?”

“What are you talking about?” Brian seemed confused. “She’s not looking at me that way.”

“She  _is_. But if you don’t plan on asking her out anytime soon, then  _I_  will,” Rog teased.

“If you hit on her, I’m gonna slap you in the face,” Brian threatened.

“Jeez, I was joking, Brian. You really are in love with her.”

You couldn’t believe the conversation you just heard. Brian was in love with you? It was too good to be true.

“Hello, boys,” you greeted Brian and Roger as you walked into the kitchen. “Where’s Freddie and John?”

“Sleeping,” Roger said.

“Oh, okay. I’m gonna go get us food for tonight. I’ll be back in a few hours,” you informed the two guys. “Is there anything special that you want?” you asked, turning to Brian, gently placing your hand on his arm. Your heart was beating crazy fast.

“I don’t… No, just… Get the usual stuff. You know what we like,” he stuttered.

“Okay,” you said as you walked out. You caught a glimpse of Roger, who was grinning at Brian.

* * *

You were nervous when you walked in the door after your shopping trip. You made up your mind. You decided to buy a new dress, a quite revealing one, and try to make Brian ask you out. Honestly, it would have been easy to just tell him you overheard his conversation with Roger, but you figured it would be more  _fun_ to tease him a little bit.

Later that day, while the guys were getting ready for dinner, you quickly changed into your new dress before walking down into the kitchen.

All four of them looked at you wide-eyed as you entered the room.

“You look gorgeous in that dress, darling,” Freddie complimented you.

“Thank you,” you smiled at him while taking a seat.

“This is yours,” he said smiling at you. You noticed that he was acting more awkward than usual.  _Good_ , you thought,  _my plan might actually work_.

“Thank you, Bri.”

“Ugh, this is really hot,” you cried out after taking the first bite of your food.

“You know what else is hot?” Roger asked you.

“What?”

“You.” He winked.

You almost spit out your drink.

“What?”

“I said you.  _You_  are hot as well.”

“Thank you… I guess,” you replied.

All of you continued to eat in silence for a while.

Brian was trying to avoid making eye contact with you all through your meal. He was looking at his bandmates instead, giving him death glares whenever he caught one of them checking you out.

“Hey, (Y/N), are you from Tennessee?” Roger asked halfway through the meal.

“Rog, she’s not from Tennessee, and you know that,” Brian told him.

“No, you ruined it, she was supposed to ask me ‘why’, and I would tell her ‘because you’re the only  _ten I see_ ’.”

You rolled your eyes at Roger.

“Please stop.”

“Yes, Roger, please, for the love of God, stop,” John agreed.

“No way!” he protested. “Do you sleep on your stomach, (Y/N)?” he turned to you once again, starting another one of his terrible pick-up lines.

“Oh, fuck this,” you heard Brian say before you could answer Roger’s question. “(Y/N), can I have a word with you privately?”

“Of course,” you nodded. You both got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

As soon as you were out, Brian grabbed your waist and backed you up against a wall. Before you could process what was happening, he was kissing you forcefully and possessively.

Even after he pulled away, his face was so close to you that you could feel the warmth of his breath. Your heart was pounding in your chest.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered in a raspy voice. “But I couldn’t bear the way Rog was flirting with you. And the way they all looked at you… Like they were imagining you naked.”

“Why would that bother you, Brian?” you asked. You were making direct eye contact with him now. “Is it because  _you_  want to be the one flirting with me? The one who can see me naked whenever you want to?” You smirked at him as you ran your hands up his sides. He shivered under your touch.

“You naughty girl,” he murmured before pressing his lips to yours once again.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle this time but you felt the same passion nonetheless. His hands were all over you – in your hair, then on your back, then squeezing your butt.

“Should we move this upstairs?” you asked breathlessly after pulling away.

“Yes,” Brian replied, his voice deeper than usual.

* * *

When you and Brian made it into your bedroom, you were kissing each other again in an instant.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” you grinned as Brian was taking off your shirt.

“Neither can I,” he said.

You pulled him in for another passionate kiss while unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it down his shoulders.

Soon, you found yourself lying in your bed with Brian on top of you. His naked body felt incredible on yours.

“Let me make you feel good,” he purred in your ear. He kissed down your body, starting from your neck, through your chest, nipples, and stomach. You got more and more turned on with each one of his kisses and touches.

“You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled as he gently spread your legs. You let out a sigh as you felt his warm breath on your clit. He placed numerous soft kisses on your inner thighs, occasionally even biting them gently. He was teasing you by not touching you where you wanted it the most.

“Brian, please,” you pleaded.

“Please, what?” he grinned.

“Please stop teasing me.”

“As you wish,” he murmured, then delved his tongue in your labia.

He started out slow, enjoying the needy moans you were making.

“Oh, Brian,” you rasped, putting your hands in his gorgeous hair. He moaned in response, which sent delicious vibrations to your core.

Your moans and whines got louder and louder. Soon you were close to coming but then he suddenly pulled away from you. You let out a frustrated groan.

“Patience, love,” Brian said, coming up to kiss you. You tasted yourself on his lips and felt his hardness pressing to your inner thigh.

“I need you inside of me,” you told him. “There’s a condom in the back pocket of my jeans.”

He grabbed your jeans from the floor, found the condom, and put it on. You watched his every move, still in disbelief that this was really happening.

When he finished, he lay back on top of you and pushed into you. You both let out a mixture of whines and swearwords. Brian quickly started pounding into you.

“Oh, god, you feel so good in me,” you moaned.

“Fuck,” Brian groaned. “You’re incredible.”

“Oh, Brian,” you cried out when Brian started biting on your shoulder. It came out louder than you intended but neither of you cared at this point.

“Say my name again,” he groaned.

“Brian,” you obliged. “Oh, fuck, Brian…”

His pace fastened as you both were getting closer and closer to coming. After a couple of particularly deep thrusts, you felt your climax hitting you. Brian followed you shortly after, his body tensing and his mouth opening a little.

You both stayed still for a few seconds before he pulled out of you.

“Wow,” you sighed, smiling widely.

“Wow, indeed.”

* * *

You woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of your stomach rumbling. That’s when you realized you didn’t get to finish your dinner.

You smiled to yourself when you heard Brian snoring right next to you. He had one of his arms around your waist. You slowly moved it so you could get up but wouldn’t wake him.

You put on one of Brian’s shirts then walked down to the kitchen with the intention of eating the leftovers. What you didn’t expect was to find Rog sitting at the table, stuffing food in his mouth. It looked  _exactly_  like the leftovers you planned on eating.

“Hey,” he greeted you with his mouth still full. You rolled your eyes at him.

“Please tell me that is not my food you’re eating right now,” you told him pointing at the plate in front of him.

“Uhm,” he started, swallowing a bite. “Noooo.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” you sighed. “Let’s see what else we have.” You walked over to the fridge, but you found it almost completely empty. “Great.”

You gave up trying to find something to eat and sat down next to Roger instead.

“So,” he turned to you. “Judging from the sounds that came out of your room a few hours ago, I guess you and Brian are together now,” he said with a smug grin on his face.

“Yeah, I guess we are,” you smiled. “But you shouldn’t have been listening.”

“I wasn’t trying to, trust me!” He threw his arms in the air in defense. “But you were just so damn loud that it was impossible not to hear.”

“Oh God.”

You buried your face in your hands, trying to hide your embarrassment.

“Yeah, I heard you say that quite a few times.”

You got even more embarrassed and Rog noticed it.

“Hey, I’m just teasing you, you know that, right? I’m actually happy Bri finally made a move.” He smiled at you warmly.

“Thanks, Rog,” you replied, briefly hugging him then getting up to go back to your room and climb back to bed next to Brian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated. Also, if you liked this and/or you are a huge Queen and BoRhap trash like me, check out my Tumblr, @just-another-killer-queen.


End file.
